


动森花圃园丁充满活力的一天

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: M/M, 动森
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 【流花超小脑洞】【可能会有后续章节，看心情】开过的坑我都记得，甚至每章梗概都已经写好了~但是最近三次元事情太多了，没有足够精力认真填坑，所以忙碌之余填些超小脑洞开心一下。Inspired by magical @阿姨 @吞吞
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道





	动森花圃园丁充满活力的一天

7:00 @自家双人床  
花：（按掉闹钟）  
流：（睁开眼睛，往花胸口上蹭，看着他的脸）你今天超——可爱。  
花：（下床）起床了，狐狸。（扔衣服到他身上）昨天种好那六片花圃，我今天还有几十朵花要浇水，要铲走。铲子都铲断三根了，烦人。  
流：我跟你去商店。

8:00 @商店  
粒狸：早，樱木！你今天真帅！  
花：嘿嘿！（打开货架，拿起花纹铲子）顺便问一下，今天的大头菜价格是多少钱？  
粒狸：今天的价格是639铃钱一颗！  
花：！！我得再来一趟！（冲出商店大门）

9:00 @商店  
粒狸：早，流川！看到你新买的自行车已经骑上了，真不错！樱木没来吗？  
流：（挠头）他浇花去了。（拿出口袋把大头菜倒在地上）我要卖菜。  
粒狸：你带了好多菜来呢！我算算……（依次捡起）总共是6390000元！  
流：（点头）（打开货架拿出五根铲子）  
粒狸：你要买五根花纹铲子吗？我们在其它客人岛上的分店最近比较流行每天买一个图案不一样的工具呢，这样每次送给男女朋友也有惊喜的感觉。  
流：有道理。接下来五天帮我各留一根。  
粒狸：好的好的！没问题！  
流：（浏览商品）钢琴，我也买了。  
粒狸：仅此一件，早买早享受！没错，260000铃钱，我收下了！

10:00 @服务处  
狸克：哦，是流川呀！恭喜你还清地下室的贷款！地下室的布置有什么打算吗？  
流：有的。想要装修成动作室，计划布置的家具有浴池、中式床、波斯菊淋浴……  
狸克：听起来是很温馨舒适的地下室哦！  
流：（点头）（闻）（转过头）你换香水了。  
西施惠：/////  
流：（瞥了一眼桌上的玻璃杯）饮酒有害健康。  
西施惠：真的是乌龙茶，乌龙茶！

11:00 @花圃  
流：太热了，现在气温36度。（抓住花的上衣想脱下来）你会中暑的。  
花：本大爷可是农活高手！  
流：脱了好看。（掏出手机拍照）  
花：拍照可以，摸不行哈。我必须今天把花铲完，不然赶不上重要日子了。  
流：（在旁边的长凳上坐下）重要日子，是婚礼吧。  
花：！/////  
（30分钟后）  
花：终于搞完了。回去吃饭！

14:00 @吹着空调的家里  
流：639万我存到ATM里了。  
花：（躺在地毯上）太好了，又有钱做公共设施建设了。  
流：也可以装修一下房子。  
花：先把桥和坡道建完吧，不然每次浇花路上挺麻烦的。  
流：同意。（给花盖上空调被）

15:00 @海岸  
狐利：客人您来啦！  
流：（径直走向《神奈川冲浪里》）  
狐利：您看中了磅礴的名画，真是眼光独到呢！  
流：买。

17:00 @有晚霞的岛上  
流：我带你去一个地方。（拉起花的手）  
花：嗯？  
流：（在种满玫瑰的三角钢琴前面坐下，开始弹奏）  
花：这不是Plastic Love！  
流：For you。钱是我这几个月钓鱼捕虫子攒的。  
花：天啊！你不必这样做的……我只是在音乐会上随口一说……你……  
流：我听水户说过。这样挺好的，锻炼身体。（脱掉上衣）  
花：（看呆了）  
流：在这里？还是回去？反正小动物全被我请走了，你也不用担心有谁听到。  
花：！！那就……试试这里吧……（笑着躺下）

（以下内容略）


End file.
